9.2 PROTOCOL SPECIFIC RESEARCH SUPPORT The goal of Protocol-Specific Research is to provide research nursing and data management support for conducting and completing innovative, early feasibility or proof-of-principle clinical trials originating from Arizona Cancer Center Programs. Priorities to obtain funding through this core will be given to translational clinical research studies. These may emanate from basic research at the Arizona Cancer Center, or they may involve laboratory correlates with concepts developed by clinicians. In either case, the top priority will be given to Investigator Initiated Trials (IITs). The University of Arizona continues to support the growth of the Investigator Initiated and early Phase I research studies, as demonstrated by an additional allocation of $500,000 in the current year for our clinical research efforts overall, and very specifically the innovative and early phase clinical studies. Minimum criteria for access to AZCC Protocol-Specific Research funds include the following: Research hypothesis was generated by an AZCC clinical investigator; Clinical trial represents a new initiative; Clinical trial has received approval with high priority from the AZCC Scientific Review Committee and the University of Arizona Human Subject's Committee; Principal investigator is a member of the AZCC; Final approval and disposition of these funds will be made by the AZCC Resource Committee. The Arizona Cancer Center Resource Allocation Committee meets bi-monthly and is composed of clinical investigators in leadership positions in AZCC Programs and Administration.